primis_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Kane
Kane is a charismatic, religious and futurist figure who for years has been studying the mysterious and rare mineral that is Tiberium. His motives are very unclear to all but the closest of his supporters, but even they do not know the full truth for only Kane himself knows this. With the Tacitus under his command, a data matrix and powerful artifact, he possesses knowledge far beyond that of most in the Universe. Leading many campaigns on Earth in regards to Tiberium, prior to 2017, he experimented on a man called Edward Creed, transforming him into an Enhanced. When the Purifiers, led by the Graystar, invaded London, Kane came face-to-face with the terrorist, and after Creed and Agent Alfonse defeated him, the Graystar was imprisoned in the Havard Proixma Containment Facility. Weeks later, Kane was confronted by the leader of the Order of Tarkanas, Koroth Exedra, who sought him out for the Tiberium, but Kane managed to escape his grasp. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Born at an unknown time period, it is speculated that Kane walked the Earth millennia ago, however, this is very much based on conspiracy as the only official word of his true birth comes from Kane himself. Kane has been a staple in technological and political advancement especially in the study of the aforementioned Tiberium. Kane himself is human, but seemingly stronger, more cunning and strategic than most others of his kind although his full biological data is unknown. As stated the only source of Kane's past comes from Kane himself, so everything listed in this period must be taken lightly. Kane states he was present throughout history, influencing events and world conflicts like World War 2, being a member of Stalin's Inner Circle, The Crusades, The Vietnam War among many others. Present Day Kane became very relevant in the 21st century where he spearheaded the discovery, research and development of Tiberium and Tiberium-based technology. The Tiberium compound in itself is harmful to almost all life in the universe as all life is carbon-based, which Tiberium is toxic to. Kane eventually founded the Brotherhood of NOD which would serve as his main research and militaristic force utilising Tiberium to gain immense control and dominance. Revelation of Tiberium On June the 7th 2018, Kane held an event at the London Conference centre at which he promised great things which would change everyday lif. Noting the recent threats of the Universal Union, Purifiers and others he revealed to the world officially the element known as Tiberium and showcased some of his new designs. Allowing the audience to ask questions he explained the process of Tiberium harvesting and how it would revolutionise the ore industry and explained how with cooperation with the United Nations he has developed weaponry to combat threats to Earth. He showcased this directly by streaming a video feed of Margate at which he successfully predicted a Universal Union attack, showcasing his personal forces which would be the basis of the Brotherhood of NOD. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Main antagonists Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Primis